


Waanjais Means Sweetheart

by awsumxash



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: ALL the tags, Bad Dirty Talk, Daddy Kink, Dating Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong | MewGulf Pen Faen Gun, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Good Boy, How Do I Tag, I Tried, IDK How To Dirty Talk, M/M, Metaphors, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Content, Sexual Metaphors, Shameless Smut, Smut, but not a lot, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awsumxash/pseuds/awsumxash
Summary: Not touching Gulf makes Mew pouty, and he needs to make up for lost time.He has a few ideas on how to do that, Gulf is enthusiastic to help him.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 146





	Waanjais Means Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EveHypo555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveHypo555/gifts).



> Written as a 'gift' for Eve, *cough* actually I lost a bet, to whom I owe so much. I wouldn't have written again without her encouragement. Thank you, for almost a year of friendship so far, I'm so glad I found you and MewGulf.
> 
> Takes place after the Yves Rocher Global Fanmeet at the end of January.

"That was solid. Run it back one last time."

Mew's foot tapped lightly as he listened to the music in his headphones. One more take and he could go home. Home to Gulf where he wouldn't let go of him until at least tomorrow morning. Leaving early from the live meant no goodbyes. No goodbyes meant no recharging hugs. No recharging hugs meant pouty Mew. He shook his head slightly, the last take wouldn't be the last if he messed up.

_"...It's a good day_

_It's a good day_

_I don't really care,_

_what did you say?"_

"That should be all we need today." 

Mew smiled at the staff outside the booth and wai'd after hanging up the headphones. He grabbed his things from nong Stu, wai'd again, and left to make his way home. 

He sat in his car and sent two heart emojis, too anxious to get home and surprise his tua aeng to send a lengthy message. He smiled his lovesick smile down at the profile picture of Gulf, locked it, and put it in the cupholder.

-

Gulf put his phone down, again, his head falling back onto the couch. His last message had been answered with simple heart emojis, almost 30 minutes ago now. Mew should have been just about done and on his way home, but no more texts had come yet. He struggled to focus on something other than the time left. He'd been waiting just to get his hands on Mew again, wanting it since before he'd left the live.

Their plan had been working, interviewers asked about him now, not Mew. He hadn’t minded questions about Mew, he was proud to be with him, to call him _his_ P’Mew, but Mew wanted more for him. People had left, those who had only wanted the skinship, who had expected what he, what _they_ couldn't give. But... _he_ missed it. He ached in a way he couldn't explain, with a constant itch beneath his skin only soothed after everyone went away. After they were alone or with close friends. Mew’s touch worked like a healing balm to calm him when nothing else would.

It was nothing to how Mew felt, skinship dependent as he was. He'd always been touchy, as long as Gulf had known him. Touch was just Mew's love language, and Gulf made sure that Mew knew just how much he loved him with every finger tracing his skin. A knuckle drawn across a cheek, a piece of hair tucked behind his ear, the back of their hands brushing, his thigh pressed against Mew's own.

_Fuck._

-

Mew’s keys and shoes had been discarded by the door before he walked into the condo. Above all else, he just wanted Gulf’s body against his own, but he did have ideas about how he’d like it against his.

He hadn’t realized just how much the decision to be more private would affect him. He could do whatever he wanted in private, slept most nights with Gulf next to him, his arm around him and leg slung over his thighs, and they were already less touchy in public. Sometimes, though, he just wanted to tug Gulf to him and never let him go. His breath caught as he came upon Gulf on the couch, stretched out and waiting for him as he was.

_Skin._

So much skin. Golden, touchable, kissable, lickable skin. On full display except for the scant coverage Gulf’s boxers offered. 

“Hello, thirak.” Mew’s eyes redirected to Gulf’s face, quite a bit off from where they’d been tracing exactly where he’d been wanting to put his mouth. Gulf’s _thighs_. Then again his thighs around his waist would do just as well. 

“Tua aeng.” Gulf’s mouth pulled up on one side, Mew was easily distracted these days. “I’m sorry I had to leave early.”

“I hope the recording went well, I missed you.”

“It went by slower than it should have, I didn’t get to say goodbye and recharge first.” Mew’s hand extended down to Gulf, waited for his fingers to slide against his own. Gulf reached for him, anticipated what he knew was coming. A sharp tug pulled him off the couch and into Mew’s arms. 

Gulf’s touch was just what Mew needed, a refreshing breeze of fresh air when everything was overwhelmingly stifling. His nose buried into the crook of Gulf’s neck, an arm around Gulf’s waist and his other hand in Gulf’s hair. Gulf’s hands rested where they always did, on Mew’s biceps, enamored with just how strong his Phi was. 

Mew’s head lifted, his nose running up Gulf’s neck before his lips gently brushed over his ear. “You know just how much I need you. How much I like recharging with you.”

Mew’s breath along his ear caused Gulf to shiver before his hand slid up and sunk into Mew’s hair. Gulf’s face pulled away, his grip tightened and he looked up at Mew with a smile, “Show me.”

-

Mew’s mouth suddenly pressed against Gulf’s like a dam breaking, waves crashed and pulled him under with an unstoppable force. He’d wanted it to be slow, a gentle meeting of their bodies to reaffirm what he knew they felt, to make up for the lack of skinship earlier. Taking time to break Gulf down into pieces beneath him and put him back together bit by bit, but Gulf’s mouth against his own shredded any self-control he had left to hold back. His blood burned, singing with every brush of Gulf’s fingers down his arm, every breath huffed against his lips. 

Gulf’s fingers tightened and tugged at his hair as he was pulled harder against Mew, it was never close enough. Mew’s tongue licked into his mouth and he took the opportunity to suck, a hum coming from the back of Mew’s throat at the ever-familiar gesture. He wanted more. More skin against his own, more sucking on his tongue, more tugs on his hair, more oxygen to fuel the fire that burned inside them. 

Gulf’s hands slid down his back, took a detour to grab his ass, and pull him more firmly against him. They came back and snuck up underneath the hem of Mew’s shirt, teasing his skin with just enough pressure to avoid accidentally tickling him. He pulled back from Mew’s mouth, bit his lip as Mew paused to stare at him. Mew’s head dropped, his face tucked into Gulf’s neck and nosed against him again. Gulf’s breath hitched as Mew opened his mouth, dragging his teeth over Gulf’s skin as softly as possible. He bit down as Gulf whined, Mew liked teasing too much and he _needed_. 

“ _Please_.” 

Mew pulled back from Gulf’s neck, already letting go and nudging him towards the bedroom. “Go then.” Letting him go wasn’t what he wanted, what he'd planned on, but he could get Gulf to the bed and undress faster if he did. Gulf’s hands pulled Mew’s shirt off, turning to go with a slap on his ass ushering him on his way. Gulf looked back with a smirk to see Mew’s hands pause at his belt as he shoved his boxers down his hips. 

“Hurry then.”

-

The growl that left Mew as he crossed the threshold to the bedroom was pure lust. He’d taken the time to shuck his clothes off without distraction so he could touch Gulf sooner, but Gulf–

–Gulf had taken the time Mew gave him to grab the lube from the bedside table. He processed quickly, Gulf bent over on his knees on the bed with his ass facing the door. Two fingers were already inside his faen and he never wanted him more than times like these. Times when Gulf w _anted_ as much as he did. Times when he did something filthy that surprised him. 

Fuck. He really loved surprises, especially ones like this.

Gulf’s face was against the mattress, his head towards the door and his gaze burned Mew as he watched. Gulf’s bottom lip was being abused by his teeth and if he wasn’t inside him in less than 5 minutes he might go insane.

Mew was behind Gulf without remembering moving, his fingertips skating up Gulf's thigh. They traced the swell of his ass before his hand clenched so tight on Gulf’s hip that he worried about bruising. Gulf gasped and Mew didn’t know if it was his own fingers inside him or Mew’s grip. That didn’t really matter as he leaned forward and pressed a light open-mouthed kiss against Gulf’s shoulder before moving behind his ear. 

"Why are you so perfect? You're such a good boy for me already." 

A low moan spilled from Gulf's mouth, ripped out of him by Mew's approving words. Mew had been needy since before he walked in, Gulf had matched the energy and was rewarded with filthy praise. Ecstasy.

"Always a good boy for you, Phi."

"Good boys shouldn't lie."

Mew's fingers traced up Gulf's spine, his hand curving around his shoulder to hold him against the bed. A thumb traced the back of Gulf's neck as he whined back at Mew. "Always good when it counts, thirak." 

Mew hmmed lightly, one of his fingers pressing in alongside Gulf's own. "Then be good for me tonight." 

"Of course."

Mew's mouth moved forward the tiniest bit to press against Gulf's ear, his breath ghosted across it as another finger teased his hole. "Good. Because I'm going to wreck you." The second of Mew's fingers slid in and Gulf whined. At the words breathed into his ear, at the stretch, at the promise that he knew Mew would keep. "I wanted to keep it slow tonight, but I can't tua aeng. It's hard to breathe knowing how close you are to me now, but not as close as we could be. I need to be inside you. Need to have you under me taking everything I give you. Need you to be good for Phi. Let me break you and put you back together." 

Gulf could barely contain himself, breathy little moans escaped as Mew pressed his fingers inside him. _“Please.”_ He pulled his fingers back and grabbed at the sheets instead, Mew would take care of him now. “I promise Mew, I’ll be so good for you.” Mew’s fingers twisted inside him, pulling another moan from him as Mew worked on taking him apart. “Daddy let me be good for you. Whatever you want. I’ll take your dick like I was made for it. Just _please_ hurry. I need you inside me.”

Mew groaned and his head dropped against Gulf’s shoulder. “I love when you beg me.” He kissed his favorite spot on the back of Gulf’s shoulder, paused to twist his fingers again. Gulf’s moans were music to his ears. He didn’t want to take longer than he needed, he craved Gulf overtaking all of his senses. 

One last finger pressed inside Gulf. A keen left him, and Mew's teeth pressed into his shoulder with the noise. "Fuck! Mew-" 

Mew's fingers left his hole and his teeth left his shoulder. The thumb that stroked along the back of Gulf's neck pressed him further into the bed and Mew's dick suddenly rubbed at his hole. His eyes shut tightly and his mouth dropped open at the feeling, more than ready for him. "Do you know how much I thought about this earlier? I miss touching you so much it hurts. All I could think about was you taking me inside you like this." 

Gulf's hips made tiny twitching motions, tried to make Mew go faster even with Mew holding him down. Mew smirked down at him, grabbed the lube to drip over Gulf's hole. Gulf jerked backward at the sensation and Mew took the opportunity to slide inside smoothly. Twin moans left them as Gulf's hands fisted into the bedding. Mew's hand slid backward off his shoulder, settled into the middle of his back as the other pulled his hips back against Mew's pelvis. 

Gulf rolled his hips as much as he could, as wanton as ever in the face of Mew's unmistakeable _need_. 

Mew's restraint had been stretched thin the entire time he'd been home, and Gulf's hips rolling against him was too much to bear. Knowing Gulf detested not touching as much as he did, and seeing plainly how much he yearned for their joining again soothed his soul. 

His hips drew back and snapped forward again, and Gulf choked out a moan at him finally moving. Mew wanted to take his time, more worried about feeling every stroke than speed. Every slide out of Gulf's hole was slow, much slower than either wanted, but every thrust back inside made the drag worth it. Every time Mew's hips met Gulf's ass he stopped to grind inside of him, and every time Gulf whined back. 

He leaned down not long after starting, kissed up the back of Gulf's neck and over to his ear. His hips didn't stop, but he pressed in harder at the end of his stroke. "I love every time I see you in white, tua aeng. Like my own personal angel. But your messy hair and pouty lips make me want to make you sin with me instead."

Gulf's body relaxed further, wanting nothing more than to let Mew use his body to cum. Words felt beyond him by then. He reached back to the hand at his hip, grabbed Mew's wrist, and held on tightly. 

Mew sped his thrusts when Gulf reached for him, leaning back to get more leverage. His fingers pressed into Gulf's hips, pulling him to meet every thrust. "You're so good for me. My good boy." 

"Always your good boy." 

"Mine." 

Gulf gasped as Mew changed his angle and hit his prostate, Mew's words hitting him hard at the same time. Mew's fingers dug in and he struggled to catch his breath. "Yours."

Mew groaned and leaned forward, his hand slid from Gulf's hip to his front. He found Gulf still hard and wanting, stroked him firmly along with his thrusts. "Can I cum? Please, Daddy?" Mew moaned and he hissed out "Yes," through his teeth and bit into Gulf's shoulder again. Gulf let out a strangled moan at the pain, a sharp contrast to the warmth and pleasure he felt with Mew's hand around him. 

It didn't take long, Mew caged him against the bed, trapped him beneath his weight. He bit into Gulf's shoulder, his hand twisting around Gulf's dick and Gulf groaned. Mew felt Gulf clench around him, cumming on his hand. He huffed into the junction of Gulf's neck and shoulders, breathing him in as he fucked him through his orgasm. 

Gulf was always so smug and happy when he was fucked really good, so every time, and he had a slight smirk on his face. Gulf felt boneless and floaty but shoved his hips back to start meeting Mew's thrusts. Gulf wanted him to feel the same languid satisfaction he did, and Mew worked to speed his thrusts again. He chased his own high, and Gulf met him every time. He breathed harder and bit his lip, started to get overly sensitive. He hoped he could make Mew cum. 

"Thirak I've been good for you, right? Taken everything you've given me? Cum for me, na? I wanna feel you cum inside me."

Gulf gazed back at him, pupils were blown wide and lips bit red. He looked like some sort of unattainable demon, too good to be true, making him want to fall to temptation with open arms. His own fallen angel. Gulf's tongue slid along his bottom lip before he bit into it, and Mew fell. 

His hips stuttered and he groaned, tucking his head against Gulf's shoulder as he came. He distantly heard Gulf moan, feeling tingly from orgasm. He hmmed and kissed Gulf's shoulder lightly. "Thank you tua aeng." 

Gulf snorted softly and shook his head. "What could you possibly be thanking me for right now?" He shifted slightly and felt Mew pull away, another soft kiss dropped to his shoulder. 

"For being mine." 

Gulf knew his ears had turned red, coughing lightly at the embarrassment. It shouldn't have been possible for Mew to make him shy any longer, and yet he still managed to surprise him. He turned and looked up at Mew, hovering over him with a completely different feeling than before. "Forever."

Mew's face softened, a smile appearing slowly. His eyes blinked quickly, this man made him feel like no one else ever had, or ever would again. "You made me believe in forevers." 

Gulf reached for him then, needed him closer. His hand tangled in Mew's hair and pulled him down for a tender kiss, a gentle brushing of lips against each other, and Mew's weight pressed him into the bed. When he pulled away he looked softly at Mew and simply nodded. 

Mew rolled off the bed and went to the bathroom, set the shower to heat up for them. "C'mon tua aeng, let's shower and get to bed."

Mew called softly to him from the bathroom doorway, but all he did was pout back. Mew's dedication to showering before bed was sometimes his worst enemy, he just wanted to cuddle with Mew after sex. 

"You know the rules." 

His eyes rolled, and he made himself get out of bed to stumble to the bathroom. Mew stared at him as he walked past, looking way hungrier than he'd any right to be after that. "Absolutely not." 

Mew smiled and followed him into the shower, hugging him from behind under the hot water. "I love you tua aeng."

The tension fled Gulf's body as if it was simply dirt that the shower washed away. This was worth it. "I love you too thirak."

Mew sniff kissed his cheek and held him tight. Gulf's hands rested on Mew's on his tummy, turning to give Mew a quick kiss before they actually showered. This was worth everything. 


End file.
